infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley
Name: Harley (last name unknown) Age: 15-16 (unsure of it himself) Height: 5' 7" Weight: 195 lbs (the tail is not lightweight) Current Location: Eternus Nidor Background: Harley was found by Seraphis when he was in an isolation ward in an unknown facility. Apparently his ability was a hazard to those around him (he was born a mutant). Seraphis transported him to the Wastelands where he was found by a travelling group of individuals that were known by the denizens of hte realm as Couriers. Seraphis also changed Harley's form over ot that of a dragon/human hybried species, which helped Harley recover from the treatments that were given to him prior to his arrival. The Couriers basically travelled across Letalis, salvaging things that were found, as well as delivering items from one bad area to another, and also having a bit of a reputation as a group of competent combatants. Deke, the person who was in charge of the caravan that found Harley, took him in, and started to train him, since Seraphis came to him years prior and mentioned that he would be arriving. Harley, through the itnensive training Deke put him through, managed to stop his power from accidentally going off, since it was a physical, not mental, response to trauma. Harley was accepted as part of the Couriers and the leaders of the group were pleased that his abilities provided him a natural defense against the undead, thus allowing their range of operations to increase. During the timne he was lviing with the Couriers, Seraphis visited him once a year, celebrating a 're-birthday', and she indicated ot Harley that he would be needed for something in the near future, but never explained what exactly. Harley was last spotted in the city limits of Eternus Nidor delivering some packages to Dame Mabelesca Tchagorvicz, a dragon noble living within the city limits. Personality: Harley is incredibly calm, part of the training he received was to help keep his stress levels at a minimum lest he accidentally manifest his power. He tries to be friendly with everyone, but he always is a little, reserved. Harley, also doesn't freeze up in a fight, Deke pounded that into him when he was younger, but he does know what escalating levels of force means, and he will do what he can to end a fight quickly without permanent injury. He still doesn't get too close to people, proximity wise, it's just something he has done out of habit. Abilities: Harley has the power to manifest high energy from his body in a 5 foot radius, from a scientists standpoint, it would be classified as plasma/radiation, from a metaphysical standpoint, it's chi/lifeforce. His power has been labelled as possibly a variant on Kundalini, or Serpentine Power or Serpentine Fire. If Harley triggers this ability, then something seriously has gone wrong for him. He does not like using this if possible. An odd side effect is that this energy he naturally manifests is that undead know he is not 'food' or prey. *Best analogy, he has the Holy Element type* Harley also can recover from injuries much faster because of his power, but it does still take time, what might have someone injured for a day, he can recover in roughly an hour. As for other training, he has received a decent amount of acrobatic training, and has a remarkable sense of balance because of his tail. His fingers and toes are clawed, but he prefers to not use them because of the damage they can do. He is a quite gifted unarmed combatant, and his style incorporates the use of his tail. Styles that some basis might have been adapted from are Muay Thai, Taekkyon, and also Krav Maga. He also is proficient with small arms, and carries a modified revolver and a combat knife. (description in the link below) As stated previously, Harley does not like using lethal force against anyone. Equipment: He normally carries his revolver and combat knife, as far as weapons go, and he tends to carry enough rounds of the non-lethal ammo specified. He also has a side bag which has other various things, like a grapnel line, climbing gear, communications gear, receiptbook, and other non-combat items. As a side note, Harley's clothing and standard gear he carries is actually 'tolerant' of his power, so if it goes off, he's not naked. Links for the gun and knife are below. Gun - http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y230/lanhao/harleygun.jpg Knife - http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y230/lanhao/harleyknife.jpg Harley is © to me